Grunge Kids
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 22 "Grunge Kids" On Thursday, Duane and Morgan are matching, Duane in his red flannel, grunge look and Morgan is her red and black striped shirt. Morgan was on her phone and Tori was looking, Tia was pissed and told Tori off telling her to stop looking in Morgan’s phone. Duane was happy about Tia saying that. Morgan sits with Duane at his table while they are talking about various things and subjects of a absence nature. Tori is looking at Duane’s phone, she asked him where did he get his background from, Duane told her from a app. She asked “what app?” Duane answered, “a background app….?” Tori then said “oh can I see it” Duane said yeah when he’s finish with his calculator. So Morgan looks at Duane, they both noticed and can feel Tori staring at Duane’s phone, waiting for him to get finished. Duane couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed out loud, them Morgan started laughing. Tori is looking and she’s like “what’s so funny?” Duane face is so red, now he’s acting like he’s choking, Morgan told Tori that she swallowed air and he’s choking on air, that made Duane laugh more because Tori believed it. After lunch, Duane is waiting outside the Spanish class, usually Gabe the annoying kid will always talk to Duane.. And he’s not here, Duane was kinda relieved. James Mctighe was really happy about him not being here and Duane and James both starts talking in a “gay voice” like gables voice imitating the annoying things he says. James told Duane how he’s the biggest liar. Couple days ago, Jack mention that the school bonner was ran by Jews (saying all they care about is money) Gabe had called him a racist. Jack was pissed off. Jack really hates Gabe. But Gabe was at the library and he came a little late. After class, the seniors was able to leave early because of class night, Duane and Tia didn’t want to go, but still left early. After the weekend, Morgan did not show up, Matt was wondering where she was. In third block Tori is out to! This was really good for the class. Jess Gumiany was happy she was out. The weather is really good out, so the gym class went outside. After doing to laps around the track, there was a choice Bowden ultimate frisby and football. All the jockey guys went to play football, while everyone else played frisby. Duane’s was picked third on a team with Seamus, Andrew, Dillon, Charlie and another person who didn’t matter. Duane stayed at the touch down spot waiting for his team mates to throw him the frisby. But this tall kid sean who was in his physiology class was guarding him. He told him that this is sean island. Sean kept block Duane from catching the frisby. Duane is calling it Wayne island. So the two are going back and forth Next day, still no Morgan and NO TORI HUTT (YAY!). In gym Capture the flag, Duane’s on a team with Trey, Nick, Fabio and Jordan lesnick and a few other, but the opposing team had way more, Duane for defending the ball but so many people was crowed in the safe zone, it is Duane duty to tag out the person with the ball, and it was working for a little while until the opposing team decided to do it football style by guarding the guy with the ball. Duane ran up to them and Dilon Coyle knock Duane back, it was a good plan. Soon Duane was tired and gave up. On Thursday On Friday, March 18th a Duane see Morgan come in. Duane is so happy, because it’s been really boring without her. She says she’s back in school but still feels like shit. In second block, everyone will be writing a bill in their choice, and the teacher needs people to find arguments against their bills. Duane wants to do “Assisted Suicide” Matt wants to go a legalization of marijuana. Matt said that he will find things to say against Duane’s Bill. Duane told him it’s no need to because Kyle is against anything democratic or anything free choice. Matt laughed. Third block, Morgan and Duane being annoying, Morgan keeps making animal sounds and Duane is laughing at it, Tia is really getting annoyed. Especially hearing them chew their gum. Tia is sitting next to Morgan, and Tia can not bear to hear the sound of her chewing her gum. Morgan apologized and Tia was nonchalant about it and accepted her apology. Duane is holding in his laugh. Then when Tia turned around, Morgan acted like she was putting her hand on Tia’s head. Then Tia heard Duane chewing his gum and she is freaking out. Morgan is calling Tia names like, Tina and Tia got really annoyed by that. Before Spanish started, James Mctighe asked Duane for a piece of gum In gym, the usual people are playing bye bye birdie, Koron, Ray, Christian, Kyle, Duane, Robby, Dylan, weezer, Jessie, pat and Zach. This kid with a weird shaped head, Greg played. Koron wants to target him because he’s not in their class. It’s really annoying to Duane how he always gets out by Zach or before him. Weezer is being gained up on by Kyle and Zach. Weezer said “shits getting real” and Zach pushed little Weezer on the floor many times. Every time Duane ran for the ball, Kyle would come and steal it from Duane, two times in a row. After Koron won like three games already, this new round Duane was in the final four, Koron, Duane, Robby and Zach. Koron calls Duane’s name and misses. Before Koron shot the ball again, Duane yelled I gave you gum. Koron said “Oh yeah” and shot the ball and called Robby’s name. Duane was happy. Koron called Zach’s name and got him out and it’s the final two. Duane and Koron. Koron shot an airball and Jessie caught it, after he shot the ball, he missed and Duane caught it. In his mind thinking if he should get Koron out… He shot the ball and called Jessie’s name right before the ball went into the basket. Final two Duane and Koron, Duane shot the ball and made it! Duane officially have a birdie. Kyle is upset because Koron has alliances with everyone and that’s the reason he win like almost every round. Duane started off the next round calling weezers name, and misses. Eventually Duane gets out with Robby Weezer and Pat. After awhile it’s like 5 people left. Duane said as soon as Zach’s out Duane is using his birdie. Zach heard that and said fuck you. Final 3 Koron got Zach out. Duane came in, Koron got him right back out. Zach started laughing at him. Kyle asked Duane if he was the one who made the blog. Duane was kinda annoyed that Kyle said that he’s happy that he didn’t say anything about him, well it’s because Duane did not know him a year ago!